Becoming One
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: There was a Reishi explosion in the Soul Society. It seems that it might have effected Ichigo in some way. I have some of Chapter 3 TYPED but not finished yet. Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 but I couldn't think if I wanted to add any more to that chapter and didn't know what to put in chapter 3 for a while. I'll try to make them longer once I have more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Reishi Explosion**

My name is Hiroji Katsuno, Squad 10, male, 5'10", black hair, and Blue eyes. Right now I'm walking in the Soul Society. I'm in my Bankai form. My Zanpakuto can take my place in that form. I'm releasing it back to its normal state when all of a sudden there was an explosion of Reishi. My Zanpakuto combined with it which is a bad thing, I guess. I don't know what it would do.

My Zanpakuto is in a spirit type form while returning to the sword when the Reishi hit Abekku (it means together). Abekku just disappeared from my sight. "Abekku!" I yell.

"What's all of this?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo and Chad are in the Soul Society as well.

"Don't know." Chad said.

The Reishi turned into a gas form and Ichigo and Chad swallowed some of it but Ichigo got the most of the Reishi. "Are you two okay?" I ask when I walk up to them.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "What was that?"

"A Reishi explosion," I answered. "You might want to go to Squad four just in case.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "There's no need."

"I still suggest that you go." I said.

Ichigo all of a sudden faints. Ichigo wakes up in the hospital. "What happened?" Ichigo asked while putting his right hand on the top of his head. He found himself on a bed.

"You swallowed a lot of Reishi gas." Captain Unohana answered.

"How will this effect Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia," Ichigo said. "You're here too?"

"I heard that you were in the hospital so I came to pay you a visit." Rukia said.

"We don't exactly know yet." Captain Unohana responded. "It turns out that a lot of other Soul Reapers got some to."

"How many?" I ask.

"Mostly the Captains and Lieutenants but a few others got some to," Captain Unohana said.

"_I don't know if my Zanpakuto would affect them or not." _I thought.

"Is something wrong, Hiroji?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Is all the gas cleared up?"

"Most of it is." The Captain answered.

"That's good to hear," I answered.

"Rukia," Ichigo said. "Did you swallow any Reishi?"

"Not much at all." Rukia said.

"That's good." Ichigo said. "I should probably get going now, come on Chad, let's go."

"You should stay in bed for another day." The Captain said.

"We should be getting back to The World of the Living." Ichigo said while getting out of bed.

"I would recommend you staying but if you want to leave don't blame me if you fell sick again in The World of the Living." The Captain said.

"We won't." Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Chad both left for The World of the Living. They entered the gate. "I still can't believe that Uryu didn't want to come." Ichigo said.

"He already stated that he didn't want to come." Chad said.

"I know." Ichigo said. "But Uryu is always stubborn like that."

They are now in The World of the Living. "Why does my arm feel so heavy?" Ichigo asked while sitting up in his bed the next day. Ichigo takes his right hand and moves his left sleeve out of the way. Some of this left arm is now turned to metal like a Zanpakuto's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going back to the Soul Society**

I am on top of a building in my Soul Reaper form since I just got out of school. "So Zangetsu," I said.

"What is it Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked.

"What's happening to me?" I ask.

"I don't know Ichigo." Zangetsu said.

"It seems that a sword or you are taking over my arm." I said. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure what it means." Zangetsu said. "But it seems that some of the Reishi also got inside me."

"Inside you?" I ask. "But how?"

"You and I are connected, Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "And that's why the Reishi got inside of me as well."

"That makes sense." I said. "But I wonder if it affected anyone else."

"It might have since the Reishi affected you then it might affect the other Soul Reapers as well." Zangetsu said.

I use my flash step and go on the ground to where Chad was. "Chad," I said. "Have you been feeling…different?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"It's about the Reishi," I said. "It seems to have affected me."

"How?" Chad asked.

I show him the metal that's growing on my arm. Chad looks kind of surprised but at the same time he doesn't. "It looks like metal from a sword to me." I said. I put my arm down.

"I think the Reishi has affected me to." Chad said. Chad showed me that his leg was starting to turn into a hollow since it seems that Chad has that type of power.

"This is starting to turn into a problem." I said while crossing my arms. "I think we should go back to the Soul Society and check it out."

"Probably," Chad said while rolling his pant leg back down and standing back up.

We head over to the Urahara Shop to talk to Kisuke. "Hey Kisuke," I said while walking in.

"What is it Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"I was wondering if you could open the Senkaimon." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kisuke asked.

"I want to go back to the Soul Society to look for something." I answered.

"But didn't you just go yesterday?" Kisuke asked.

"I know," I said. "But still. I want to go to figure something out."

"Figure what out?" Kisuke said.

"I just want to go back and check something out!" I snapped.

"Alright," Kisuke said. "Just calm down, I have a Senkaimon set up already."

We head downstairs to the training ground to where Kisuke has the Senkaimon set up. "Be careful Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Don't worry," I said. Chad and I go through the Senkaimon to get to the Soul Society.

Kisuke goes back upstairs. "What was all that about?" Yoruichi asked.

"There was a Reishi explosion last night in the Seireitei." Kisuke said.

"What caused it?" Yoruichi asked while leaning on the wall.

"Don't know yet." Kisuke answered. "My guess is that Ichigo wants to check it out to."

"Probably," Yoruichi said. "Should we go to?"

"Not yet," Kisuke answered. "The Reishi turned into a gas substance and it's dangerous there right now."

"Then how come you let Ichigo and Chad go?" Yoruichi asked.

"They were already exposed to the gas and we don't know how it has affected the others." Kisuke said.

"That makes sense." Yoruichi said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanation**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Chad and I enter the Soul Society. "I think that the gas is still in the air." I said. "I think it's the fog that is surrounding everything."

"I think you're right," Chad responded.

"Ichigo, Chad," Renji said while coming up to us. "You're back so soon."

"How come you came back just after one day?" Rukia asked.

"We wanted to check something out." I answered.

"You mean the Reishi explosion?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Renji, Rukia," Someone said.

"Hey Hiroji," Renji said.

"Didn't I see you the other day?" I ask.

"Yeah," Hiroji said. "Everyone is still trying to figure out the explosion." Hiroji said sounding real concerned.

"Is something wrong, Hiroji?" Renji asked.

"Not at all," Hiroji answered. "Why?"

"It sounds like you are worried about something." Renji wondered.

"It's nothing, really." Hiroji said. "I just was wondering when all of this Reishi is going to disappear."

"Captain Kurosutchi is trying to figure out how this all happened since it came from his lab." Renji said.

"You're usually in your Bankai form," Rukia said.

"I just didn't feel like it today is all." Hiroji said.

"That's a first," Renji said. "Whenever I see you Abekku is usually in your place."

"What are you talking about?" I ask sounding confused.

"My Zanpakuto, Abekku, can be in my place when I use Bankai." Hiroji said. "I find it easier for my Zanpakuto to know the area and what's going on since it's harder for Abekku because he's a Zanpakuto."

"I see," I said. "Shouldn't we check to see what cause the explosion?"

"I mentioned earlier that Captain Kurosutchi is taking care of it." Renji said.

"Yeah, but I want to figure something out for myself." I said.

"You sound really tense Ichigo." Rukia said. "What's wrong?"

I don't want to show them because I don't want anyone about Zangetsu taking over my arm. "I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. "It seems that something's really bothering you or else you wouldn't come back the day after you left."

"I didn't want to bring it up but…" I said. I rolled my sleeve up to show them. "Zangetsu seems to be taking over my arm."

"How's that possible?" Rukia asked.

I put my arm down. "I don't know." I answered. "Ever since I came home from the Seireitei Zangetsu has been taking over."

"I don't think it would be best to talk to Captain Kurosutchi about this." Renji said. "He might turn you into an experiment now."

"We should go to Captain Unohana about this, don't you think?" Rukia asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"You are never a bother to us Ichigo." Rukia said. "Let's go before something strange happens."

"Alright then," I said.

"You coming with us Hiroji?" Renji asked.

"Sure," Hiroji said.

We all go to Captain Unohana to show her my arm. She showed us into a room where all of us could talk. "So, this happened right after you left?" Captain Unohana asked.

"That's when I noticed it." I answered.

"Where were you that night of the Reishi explosion?" Captian Unohana asked.

"Near the Research and Development building, why?" I ask.

"That's where we discovered the start of the explosion." Captain Unohana responded. "And my guess is that you and Chad swallowed the most of the Reishi."

"So, are you saying that's what has affected me and Chad?" I ask.

"Most likely," Captain Unohana said.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Hiroji said he was near the Research and Development building as well."

"He was?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was nowhere near that building." Hiroji said right away.

"You just said that you _were _near that building." Renji said.

"I didn't say that." Hiroji said. "You just miss heard me is all."

"I don't think I miss heard you at all." Renji complained.

"Your Zanpakuto can take your place, can't it?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hiroji said.

"Were you asking your Zanpakuto to go back into its original form?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Hiroji asked.

"Ichigo's Zanpakuto is taking over him and we'd like to know if your Zanpakuto is asking him to." Captain Unohana said.

"I don't remember going through that building that night," Hiroji said. "Not until my Zanpakuto disappeared."

"So, we didn't miss hear you earlier." I said

"Yes," Hiroji said. "My Zanpakuto can make my mind go blank when he's in my place. My guess is that Abekku, my Zanpakuto, wanted to explore in the Research and Development and cause damage and this is what he came up with."

"Then where is your Zanpakuto now?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I think that's when I was telling him to go back into his sword form that he separated himself somehow." Hiroji said. "How I don't know but then he went into the gas and since you swallowed it each of you must have gotten his power."

"And by that you mean he made our Zanpakuto's take over us?" I ask.

"Looks like." Hiroji said. "And it's not my fault. Abekku was in a spirit like state when the Reishi was exploding."

"So, when the gas of Reishi was being released your Zanpakuto became a part of the Reishi?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I think so." Hiroji responded. "I had no control over myself when Abekku decided to go in the Research and Development building."

"At least we know what is causing Ichigo's Zanpakuto to take over." Captain Unohana said. "With that I think we all have to be prepared when our Zanpakuto's take over."

"Are you serious, captain?" Renji asked. "Will all of our Zanpakuto's take over?"

"Probably," Captain Unohana said.

"Then why is Ichigo the only one that has his Zanpakuto taken over so far?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe it's because he's a Substitute Soul Reaper." Captain Unohana said. "And he was the closest one to the Reishi besides Chad."

"The Reishi has affected me to." Chad said. "My leg is turning into a hollow since I have that power."

"What will happen to Chad once the hollow takes over?" Renji asked.

"Don't know for sure," Captain Unohana said. "Hopefully he goes to Hueco Mundo so he can come back to The World of the Living."

"Should we…tell Captain Kurosutchi about Ichigo?" Hiroji asked. "I mean he might be able to find a way to reverse it."

"I rather have Zangetsu take over me then be turned into an experiment." I protested.

"We should take you to Captain Kurosutchi's anyway." Captain Unohana said.

"I have one question." I said. "Where was Captain Kurotsuchi in all of this mess the other day?"

"I think I heard people say that he was going to find some more hollows to research on and all of the workers went with him as well." Renji said. "But that's what I heard from other people."

"I see." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Onward to Kurotsuchi's Lab**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Chad and I are still in the Seireitei. It's the next day and Renji, Rukia, and even Hiroji came into the room where I slept last night. Captain Unohana allowed me to stay in one of the hospital rooms. "It's time to go to Captain Kurotsuchi." Renji said.

"No way," I said. "I just got up. Can't it wait till later?"

"We don't know how much later you'll be here with us." Captain Unohana said.

"Captain, did you follow us here?" Renji asked.

"I decided to come because I knew that Ichigo would make a fuss about going." Captain Unohana said.

I am standing up in front of Renji. "There's _no _way I'm going!" I protested.

Captain Unohana lifts her hand and points her index and middle finger up at Ichigo. "Bakudō # 1. Sai" Captain Unohana said.

"Come on." I told her as I hit the floor with my hands behind my back. "I was able to break out of this spell when I first met Rukia."

"Yes, that is what I heard but have you ever tried breaking free from that Bakudō spell from a Captain?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Nice work captain." Renji said.

"Don't sound like you are on _her _side." I said.

"I'm not." Renji crossed his arms. "But you do need to go to Captain Kurotsuchi's to see what's going on and you are being stubborn."

"That basically means that you are on her side." I said again.

"Sooner or later one of us may have to go to the captain but I rather have him figure out what's wrong so we don't have to go and before this gets worse." Renji said.

"So you are on her side." I said once more. "You rather have Captain Kurotsuchi experiment on me than you."

"Well, the reishi hasn't affected us yet and you didn't hear me." Renji said. "I also said before this gets worse."

"Let's stop this fighting and get going." Captain Unohana said. "Renji would you mind carrying him?"

"I guess not." Renji replied.

We all went over to the Research and Development building. Chad is following along as well. I swear, all of these guys want me to get experimented on.

We go in the room where Captain Kurotsuchi is in. I'm being carried over Renji's shoulder. Captain Unohana explained the situation to him. "You came to the right place." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"Where should I put Ichigo, captain?" Renji asked.

"There's a bed over in the next room." Captain Kurotsuchi answered. "Follow me."

"Shouldn't we ask the Head Captain first?" I question. "Before all of this experimenting is started."

"You may set him there." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

Renji put me on the bed and I break free from the binding spell. Renji steps away from the bed so that he doesn't get in the captain's way. "I'm _not _going through with this." I told the captain.

"Stubborn as always." Captain Kurotsuchi said. "This won't hurt a bit."

"That's what you always say." I told him.

"I just need to take a few blood samples." Kurotsuchi said. "On the arm that Zangetsu's on preferably ."

"Ichigo, don't you want to find out a way to stop this?" Rukia asked. I just stare at her. "We need to find out a way and we need his help."

"Can't Hiroji here find out a way?" I ask. "It is his Zanpaku-to after all."

"But it is a mixture of reishi too." Hiroji said. "Even I wouldn't know what to do."

Captain Kurotsuchi clamps my legs to the bed. There are rings now over my ankles. Kurotsuchi takes my wrists and pins them on the table then after a few seconds metal rings circle around them to. Kurotsuchi is now getting some needles. "Hey," I said. "Warn me before you force me down." I stare at Kurotsuchi now and take a big gulp since I see those needles.

Kurotsuchi puts a needle through the arm Zangetsu's taking over after he rolls up the sleeve. Just underneath the metal. I turn my head so I don't glare at him. The needle was out of my arm before I knew it. "I just needed one sample." Kurotsuchi said.

"Then why did you bring all of those other needles?" I ask.

"To see your reaction of course." Kurotsuchi responded.

I get unclamped from the bed and see that there's no blood. "When will we get the results?" Captain Unohana asked.

"It shouldn't take too long." Kurotsuchi anwered.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" I ask as I stand up.

"I'll know when I see it." Kurotsuchi replied as he put the blood sample on the screen. "It may take a while to figure this out so feel free to roam the area."

We take his advice. "I thought he said shortly." I complained as we start heading out the building and into the air.

"He does move quite fast." Captain Unohana said.

"Maybe he should have taken a sample of Hiroji's Zanpaku-to." Renji said.

"A sample?" Hiroji asked.

"Maybe just a chip of your Zanpaku-to to know what Kurotsuchi's looking for." Renji said.

"I guess I can give him a chip when he calls us back." Hiroji said.

"I just hope he can find something so I don't need another test." I said.

"Hopefully," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Chad added.


End file.
